El accidente
by DarkraiDark
Summary: Amy sufre un accidente en el que fallece y Sonic por la culpa empieza a salir con Sally... - Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos :D les traigo mi segundo fanfic de Sonic, los de Pokémon que tenia en mi cuenta antigua los perdí ya que no se puede usar "copiar" en fanfiction :c y cambie mi computador... Aquí el capitulo 1 de "El accidente" :D.**

* * *

**El accidente**

Era una tarde tranquila en Mobius, Eggman hace ya tiempo que no atacaba y Sonic se estaba aburriendo hasta que los miembros del team Sonic decidieron arrendar una casa con vista al mar...

-¡Estoy aburrido!...-Decía Knuckles cada 5 minutos.-Debí haberme quedado cuidando la Master Emerald...

-¿¡Es que Eggman no atacara más?!-Dijo Sonic aburrido

-Sonic,¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?!-Dijo Tails hartó de que esos dos se quejaran todo el tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cream

-¿Donde estará Sonic?-Decía Amy ya que no lo había visto en todo el día, fue a su casa, lo llamo y no estaba, fue a todos los puestos de Chili Dog que el frecuentaba y nada...

-A ver que hay en la tele-Dijo Cream que al igual que Tails, estaba harta de que su amiga se entristeciera cada vez que no encuentra a Sonic...

-Un robot gigante ataca la ciudad, al parecer es del genio diabólico de nombre Eggman...

-¡Voy!-Dijo Amy cerrando la puerta mientras Vainilla y Cream se quedaron mirando.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de la playa

-A ver...-Tails se puso a pensar que podría hacer para que esos dos no se aburrieran...-¡Ya se!...

-¿Qué sabes?

-Voy a poner la tele para que alguien o algunos no se quejen.

-Bueno...-Dijo Knuckles aburrido.

-Un robot gigante ataca la ciudad...-En ese momento Tails y Knuckles solo vieron un hilo azul desaparecer y un la puerta abierta.

-Este chico nunca cambiará dijo Knuckles a lo que Tails solo asintió con la cabeza...

* * *

Sonic llego primero y empezó a atacar a Eggman pero el genio era más fuerte que el héroe de Mobius.

Amy llega unos minutos después, pero al ver a un sonic caído decide atacar con todas sus fuerzas a el genio del mal, en ese instante Sonic levanta la vista y ve una mancha rosa atacar al robot que lo dejo en esas condiciones... pero al ver que esa mancha cae, el se levanta para ir a socorrerla, pero al darse cuenta que era Amy siente una furia en su interior que le ayuda a transformase en Super Sonic, con esta forma activada le es fácil derrotar a Eggman y claro a su robot, termina de atacar y ve que un pedazo de metal caerá encima de su amada, el vuela a ayudarla, pero no alcanza a llegar y el pedazo de metal le cae encima a Amy...

* * *

**¿Y como estaba? por si algunos no saben, Sonic se puede transformar en super si siente mucha furia... Bueno, review?**


	2. Dolor en el Corazón

**Bueno acá el capitulo 2, D: ¿Por qué el D:? lean y descubranlo...**

* * *

**Dolor en el corazón**

Sonic levanta el gran pedazo de metal y ve a Amy tirada en el suelo, el se quedo paralizado unos momentos pero despierta de sus pensamientos y lleva a Amy al hospital más cercano...

Sonic llega al hospital y un doctor lo ve cargando a Amy y le pregunta:

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Necesita ayuda urgentemente!

-Le cayo un pedazo de metal...

-No hay tiempo, NECESITO UNA CAMILLA DE URGENCIA, UN VENTILADOR MEDICO...-El doctor dice muchas cosas y a los 15 segundos llega todo lo que el pidió...

Pasaron los minutos que para Sonic pasaron como horas y no lo llamaron ni nada, pero a la hora llegan todos que son: Cream,Knuckles,Tails,Vainilla... osea todos, que vieron lo que pasaba a través de la tv...

Sonic estaba sentado, llorando ya que no podía hacer nada y le dijeron que si seguía molestando, lo iban a expulsar del hospital, le explico lo que pasaba a sus amigos y que se se sentía culpable ya que si el hubiera sido un poco más rápido Amy no estaria en urgencias...

8:00 Am Mientras todos dormían y Sonic trataba de dormir pero no podía, sale el médico de la sala y se dirige donde Sonic y le dice:

-Señor,¿Usted trago a la señorita Amy Rose?

-Si...¿Cómo esta?.- Dijo Sonic con su voz quebrada, que representaba todo lo que estaba sufriendo

-Lo lamento... tiene un tumor cerebral que no le pudimos extirpar y le queda 1 hora de vida-Sonic no supo que decir y una lagrima silenciosa salio por su ojo izquierdo-Lo siento señor... Si desea despierte a sus amigos para ir a verla...- Nadie escucho esa conversación o eso era lo que creía ya que Amy se había levantado con ayuda se sus muletas y mucha con dificultad y escucho lo que pasaba. Después de eso Sonic se levanta y despierta a todos para ir a ver a Amy, esta misma al ver que la iban a ir a ver (parece trabalenguas XD) se vuelve a la cama.

* * *

**OMG! QUE PASARA? VEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y DEJEN REVIEW**


	3. Adios

**Hola acá el capitulo 3**

* * *

Amy, impactada por esa noticia *inserte imagen de impaktado aquí* se vuelve a la cama, Sonic despierta a sus compañeros para ir a verla, no le dice a nadie de la noticia, pero el fingía que no pasaba nada.

-Hola Amy-Dijo Cream alegremente al ver a su amiga.-¿Cómo estas?

-...Bien...

-Hola Amy... Perdón por no llegar a tiempo... Y perdona por lo que viene...

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Rouge interesada en la frase de su amigo

-pff, seguro una idiotez que siempre dice, como cuando derrota al huevon.-Dijo Shadow. En ese instante Sonic se pone a gritar y a llorar, agarra a Shadow del cuello lo pone en una pared.

-¡¿CÓMO TE SENTISTE CUANDO MARIA MURIÓ ?!

-Señor Sonic, ¿Por qué dice eso?-Pregunto Cream inocentemente. En ese instante Sonic suelta a Shadow y dice con un tono más calmado:

-Voy y vuelvo...- Se ve solo un hilo azul y la puerta cerrarse de golpe

* * *

Sonic sacó una mochila muy bien guardada en una pared cubierta por un póster. De esa mochila se veían siete brillos de distintos colores, como el arco iris

-Bien, hora de cumplir su ultimo deseo...

* * *

Sonic luego de 1 minuto llega al hospital y a la habitación de Amy.

-Amy, mira, te traje algo.-Sonic saca de la mochila las esmeraldas.-Amy, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?.-Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esa revelación por parte del erizo azul.

-Claro Sonic...-Se pone a sollozar y grita:-¡ME DUELE!.-Todos impresionados ante este relato no se atreven a decir nada.

-Perdón Amy...No fui demasiado rápido...

-No importa Sonic, ademas yo sabia que tu me amabas y que moriría...

-¡PERDÓN AMY, ES TODO MI CULPA!-Sonic se acerca hacia Amy y la besa, se queda acariciando sus cabellos hasta que se le va la vida...Sonic le cierra los ojos tristemente.

-Adios, mi amor...

* * *

**Ta-chán, acá Amy muere y le cumplí la promesa que le hice a Tarah Zen esta tarde. **

**-DarkraiDark**


End file.
